To paint a small or large area, a minimum amount of equipment is required. For example, a list of the items needed to perform the task would include a tool to open a can of paint, a paintbrush, a pail (touchup container), roller, roller tray, a rag, roll of tape, a scraper/putty knife, a brush comb, a brush repository and so on. While generally not very expensive, the various tools do require investment in terms of money, storage space and so on to keep track of necessary tools for subsequent jobs.